Metal Soul
by Angels Draco
Summary: Rumors have been spreading through MHHQ of a mysterious reploid taking out mavericks in rual Japan. X, Axl, and Zero are sent to determine whether the reploid in question really exsists or if it is a maverick plot. What they find no one expected.
1. Prolouge: When All is Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Rockman X (Megaman X) though I wish I did. This is in no way intended to infringe copy rights and not for profit. I am a poor college student anyway so suing would really only lead to empty pockets on both sides so please refrain from doing so. I do not now or EVER claim ownership of any Capcom made characters though I do claim ownership of fan-made characters unless otherwise noted.

A/N: Hello! Here's my attempt at a story in the X world. Let me know what you think!

Prologue: When All is Lost

"Hold on Little One," A father pleaded with his little girl as he gently brushed away the bangs obscuring her eyes. Normally the teenager would have baulked at the use of her old nickname but these weren't normal circumstances.

As it was, it was very likely his little girl would never wake up again.

The man sighed as he glanced up at the many monitors and machines helping to keep the girl alive. Just a little longer and the changes to the design would be complete. Then, he could go through with his shot in the dark. He was going to make sure his daughter lived on…

… As a reploid.

- - - - -

Screams. Fire. Explosions.

The town was burning.

The villagers fought bravely, with years of experience in taking out minor mavericks under their belt. But nothing could stop this onslaught. The village was slowly being destroyed and the people killed. It was revenge for the failed attack that crippled their leader a couple of months ago.

It was also the same attack that had taken his little girl away from him.

'Come on,' he silently hissed as the computer went as fast as it could. It was going through final checks and activations of the reploid's systems. If they ever needed a maverick hunter here, it was now. However, the process was taking longer than it usually did because of his recent additions and overhauls of the weapon and armor systems.

Not to mention the results of his last hope.

Explosions, this time from above the lab. The man's wife whimpered next to him. They could hear the destruction and feel the heat form the flames. They were never going to survive this attack. Thinking otherwise was a waste of time. They could only hope that the reploid would make it out alright and one day become the hunter it was designed to be.

More crashes as the ceiling began to come down and screams as a couple of mavericks dropped down with it. "Sakura," the man cried as his screaming wife as cut down within moments before she could get away.

"Seiji," she gasped as her lungs filled with blood before her eyes rolled back. Her body went limp as she died.

The maverick just laughed.

The man moved between the two mavericks and the still reploid behind him. He heard a beep from the computer signaling it was done and that the reploid was coming on-line.

- - - - -

Primary systems on-line…..

… Initializing memory coreK…..

… Memory chipA detected…

… Load chipA as primary memory? Y/n?... N…

… Loading memory coreK….

Warning…. heat sensors active…. Danger imminent..

.. Activate unit… y/n?... Y

.. Are you sure? Y/n?... Y

…activating unit Katana …

- - - - -

Seiji glanced back as he heard the reploid stir. His glee was cut short as a beam saber was shoved through his gut. He chocked as his eyes grew wide from the soul searing pain shooting through him. Immediately the mavericks were both blasted back by energy arrows to the chest. The scientist looked behind him to see the reploid standing up, the energy crossbow on the left gauntlet powering down. He smiled. His hope soared as he heard a familiar bark and saw a familiar white and grey creature making its way through the wreckage. "MoonStriker," he gasped as the wolf drew closer.

The wolf had been seriously injured when he and his wife had found him. Seiji had used his skills to replace the body parts to damaged to heal with reploid technology. As a result, the wolf had bonded to him and his family, though most notably to his daughter. In the past month he had modified the neural implants in the wolf to act as a companion and partial support unit to the reploid he'd been creating.

MoonStriker whined as he got close. He knew the human was dying, there was no denying that. The reploid seemed to be coming more and more to its senses. It quickly realized its creator/father was dying.

"..Get…out…," Seiji managed to gasp. The wolf whined again but nodded in response. He looked towards the reploid and barked to get its attention. He knew the 'translators' and mental transmitters implanted in the unit were 'translating' what the wolf said. He ordered it to follow him as he turned to leave the burning village.

The unit blinked in confusion but followed as ordered.

Seiji gave one last smile as the reploid followed after the wolf before he closed his eyes and let go. His life slipped away and by the time the building above completely collapsed into the lab below…. Seiji Ryuuza was gone.

- - - - -

Mavericks screamed in terror as the reploid continued its destructive path. It had infiltrated the base with little to no problem. And the destructive power was obvious. Dark silver armor reflected the fiery red light of the explosions and the fires they created.

The lead maverick tensed as the door to his main chamber was thrown inwards, crimson colored energy arrows sticking out of it. He looked up and narrowed his eyes as the other reploid advanced, dark blue energy saber in hand. "So you're the one killing my men."

The reploid didn't reply. It merely stood there and stared at him before suddenly disappearing. The maverick leader gasped as he suddenly found the saber buried in his main fusion tank.

"How," he chocked out as the reploid withdrew its saber and moved back a couple of steps. The maverick leader looked down at its sparking chest before looking back at the reploid that stood over it. "…W-who….a-a-are… y-you," he managed.

"Draco," Came the cold reply as the reploid raised its energy saber again before plunging it down through the maverick's head. The maverick leader let out one last chocked cry before it exploded. A few minuets later the more explosions rocked the entire base as it was completely level.

- - - - -

…. Warning… extensive damage…

…. Reboot unit? Y/n?... Y

… System rebooting…

Warning… damage detected in memory chipA and memory coreK…

… Retrieve data? Y/n?... Y…

… Corrupted data found in memory coreK… delete? Y/n… N

… Corrupted data found in memory chipA… delete? Y/n?

………… N….

…. Save data? Y/n?... Y….

Reboot memory coreK? Y/n?... Y…

…. Rebooting memory coreK...

… Restarting unit….

Warning… repairs needed….

… Further functioning in the state not advised…

…. Proceed? Y/n?..

….. Y….

Unit Katana reactivated.

- - - - -

Maverick Hunter Case Database

File: 16041986

Name: Doctor Seiji Ryuuza

Location: SunStar Village, Japan

Status: Deceased

Occupation: Scientist

Specialty: Reploid construction and technology

Recent Project: Constructing a reploid commissioned by the Maverick Hunters

Progress: Destroyed in maverick attack

Name: Sakura Skye-Ryuuza

Relation: Wife

Status: Deceased

Name: Angels Ryuuza

Relation: Daughter

Status: Deceased

Notes:

1/7/21XX: Maverick Hunters X and Zero sent to SunStar to warn Dr. Ryuuza of local maverick activity and check on status of project. Project near completion.

2/19/21XX: Reports of maverick attack on SunStar. Very few casualties. Dr. Ryuuza's child injured during fight. Currently in a coma and doctors show slim chance of her ever waking up. Ryuuza says project will be completed.

4/13/21XX: Transmission received from Japanese branch. SunStar village destroyed 4 days ago. No survivors. X and Zero sent to investigate. They saw no sign of project. Last transmission from Dr. Ryuuza and data on computer says project was almost completed after delay from change in design and function of reploid. Project believed to possibly have been stolen by mavericks.

4/17/21XX: Reports of explosions and fire lead to maverick base. Believed to be connected with SunStar village incident. Maverick in charge retired upon arrival. No signs of who retired maverick; no record of any hunter being dispatched or in area. No sign of missing project. Project now assumed to have been destroyed along with village.

Case status: CLOSED

- - - - -

_Two years later…_


	2. Chapter 1: Of Pranks and Reports

_**Disclaimer: Don't own X, Capcom does.. yadda, yadda, yadda…. I'm so jealous. However, the basis of MoonStriker and Katana are mine! MINE I SAY!**_

_In other news… wow…. I didn't expect the fic to get such a response. Though a few more reviews would be appreciated. For those that did…. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Here's a cookie._

Chapter One: Of Pranks and Reports

"AAAAXXXXXXXLLLLLLL!"

The orange haired reploid in question flinched slightly at just how LOUD the shout/scream had been. He knew there was going to be some yelling but never that loud. Besides, it's not like what he did was permanent. Though, X probrobly didn't know about that yet. Still, the young reploid didn't bother to get up from his lounging spot on the couch in front of the TV in the hunter lounge.

"Aren't you going to run," asked the reploid next him. His armor was mostly red and white and his long blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Zero looked over at the younger reploid. Axl had mentioned a prank but he hadn't told him what it was or who the victim was. Right now, the victim was very obvious.

"Nope," Axl replied. "He'd find me anyways."

Before Zero could respond the blue bomber had stormed into the room. But when Zero glanced over his shoulder and the back of the couch to look at the other Maverick Hunter he burst out into laughter.

"Zero," X scolded while putting his hands on his hips. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

But Zero couldn't stop laughing and by now even Axl was having trouble trying not to smirk, let alone laugh. He knew if he did X would probrobly haul off right there and kill him. Still, it was a funny sight.

Instead of X's normal head of dark blue/black hair there was a different color. It was now a rather interesting shade of purple. Said reploid narrowed his eyes and glared at the two, though it was mostly focused on Axl.

"Relax X," the younger hunter said in an attempt to calm the other down, "It's not permanent."

X opened his mouth to give a rather harsh verbal lashing but it was forestalled when all three of their radio's beeped.

'_X, Zero, Axl. I need you three to come to my office immediately,'_ Signas's voice ordered before the link cut off.

X shot Axl a look that clearly said 'We'll talk later' before heading back out of the lounge. Zero and Axl quickly got up and followed. They exchanged a curious glance at one another, wondering what was up.

- - - - -

Now one had to give Signas credit when the three entered his office. All he did was blink in surprise but quickly shook it off while Alia stared openly at X's new hair color. The blue reploid's cheeks took on a small hint of red when he noticed the female navigator staring but quickly shook it off as he turned his attention to Signas.

The Commander of the Maverick Hunters coughed into his fist before flipping through a couple of papers and handing one to X. "The Japanese base sent us this a couple of hours ago," he explained as X showed the paper to Zero and Axl. "Apparently mavericks have been getting retired by an unknown reploid. Its official name is unknown but the native humans have been calling him 'Draco' and they believe he is a defender of the people. All attempts by the Japanese branch of the Maverick Hunters to locate this reploid have failed. They just sent us this request for help in the matter a few hours ago."

"But according to this the incidents have been happening for over a year and a half now," Zero pointed out. "Why did it take them so long to ask for help?"

Signas shook his head. "From what the base commander over there told me the rumors seemed unsubstantial since most of the mavericks taken out were very small time and didn't cause enough damage to be easily noticed. It was only recently that Draco seemed to have taken out a couple of high profile mavericks before the Japanese hunters could."

X nodded. While they tried to rid the world of all mavericks, there were some times when some got under the radar. There was only so much manpower the Maverick Hunter's had; especially with the most recent wars and the damage they caused. Sometimes it took months to track down and retire some of the more minor mavericks. It was even longer in rural areas like those the faxed report noted. "But how do we know this Draco even exists? It seems as if no one has seen the reploid besides a couple of quick glances of a cloaked figure in the area," he pointed out. It could very well be a trap set up by the mavericks to try and catch them off guard and send them on a wild goose chase.

"I too have gone over the possibility this could be a trap," Signas said before glancing over at Alia.

The navigator cleared her throat before speaking up. "I've gone over the data the Japanese branch has forwarded. The images and reports seem legit. Also, either way the mavericks in question really have been destroyed. The maverick hunters have recovered all of the remains after getting calls from a village or town near every location. Something is destroying mavericks in Japan and it is NOT a maverick hunter. That much I can defiantly conclude."

"And in the unlikely case that this is some trick by the mavericks," Signas interjected, "I am sending you three in to investigate. Each of you has different skills that will be very useful in figuring out this case. See what you can find and report back at regular intervals."

"Yes Sir," the three hunters replied while saluting. They turned and headed out once Signas gave a nod of dismissal.

Zero grinned and threw his arms over both Axl and X's shoulders. "Well boys pack you bags," he said, "We're goin' to Japan!"

- - - - -

Four hours later the three maverick hunters teleported to the Japanese base of the Maverick Hunters. There they met Command Rekka (whom looked remarkably like a red and gold themed Signas) and got the last details of their assignment before heading out. They were using a jeep and traveling in civilian clothes rather than teleporting around in full armor. From what they gathered, this mission was going to take some time before being completed.

Zero yawned in boredom as he watched the country side go by from the passenger seat. All three had recalled their armor and were now in civilian clothes. His consisted of a pair of baggy jeans, a white t-shirt with red trim, and black leather jacket. X was wearing a pair of khaki slacks and a dark blue t-shirt. Axl looked like an average teenager with black baggy pants with neon green trim and that had multiple belts and such hanging all over and a black t-shirt with a light blue design of a dragon. Zero glanced back at said teenager in silent wonder as to what he was up to.

Axl had been quiet so's not to test X's patience anymore and draw his wrath. He considered himself lucky that he got off as easily as he did. All X had done was yell at him a lot (though he normally got scolded for his pranks from X anyways so this wasn't really new) and make him carry some of the heavy radio equipment they were bringing along. As it was now, Axl was lightly dozing in the back seat in an attempt to relive his boredom.

Zero turned his gaze forward again and watched X drive for a few minuets before turning his gaze out the window again.

The latest reports/rumors had Draco in an area south of where they were currently heading. There had been a scuffle with a local maverick but no signs of its retirement. It was reported that the maverick might have fled north into the area they were currently heading to. If that was the case, then Draco would defiantly be hanging around the area. Though all this was speculation and a long shot on a single rumor. Draco's movements were very sporadic and seemed to follow a general loop except when rumors sent him elsewhere. Also, Draco's traveling times seemed to vary greatly. All this made it very hard to predict where the reploid might be. The town they were heading for was in an isolated area surrounded by small mountains and forests. It was called Korrin.

"We'll be at the town in less than half an hour," X said when he noticed Zero seemed bored. He didn't blame him; they'd been driving for a few hours now.

"Thank god," the blonde hunter muttered to himself but getting a chuckle out of X.

- - - - -

On a high cliff light blue eyes looked out across the landscape. They focused in on the long road and the vehicle moving along it. The wolf would have frowned if he could. Strangers were very rare in this area and he wondered just why they were here of all places. They couldn't be mavericks because they would be trying to hide their tracks better. Mavericks tended to keep an even lower profile than normal when Draco was rumored to be in the area. Still, he'd better let his charge know about this.

The wolf tilted his head back and let out a long howl that echoed across the distance.

- - - - -

Deep within the forests that surrounded the town of Korrin, two dark blue eyes with silver flecks snapped open and immediately looked to the sky when they picked up on the howl. Confusion and a little bit of worry flashed in the teenager's eyes as the message was translated. Immediately the teenager picked up their things before heading back towards the village. It was mid morning and about time they headed back anyways.

Still, these new comers were going to have to be watched in case they did turn out to be mavericks or anything else that might be a threat.

- - - - -

By the time X drove into the town of Korrin Axl was awake and fidgeting. Zero was barely managing to keep himself from fidgeting as well. They'd been driving for a long time and he was about as eager as Axl to get out of the jeep and just walk around. When they arrived X pulled over in front of a building marked as an inn and parked. The town was small and there was no parking lot for the inn that probrobly only housed a handful of rooms.

Once the car was stopped, Axl immediately jumped out with a shout of joy and began to hop around. He was so glad to be out of that car.

X smirked at Axl's antics and he looked over at Zero when he heard him chuckle. Their attention was brought across the small street when they heard a soft laugh. Across from the inn was a good sized general store. There was a pickup truck parked out front.

"Well you're obviously not from around here. Can I help you guys with anything," the female teenager asked as she picked up another box and set it in the back of the truck with a small clanking sound of glass bottles. Her body was lean but showed obvious muscles whenever she moved. Her skin was slightly tanned where ever it was exposed. Her demeanor and build showed she was a fighter at least on some level, probrobly a participant of martial arts. Her straight hair was a dark brown/black color and would have reached halfway down her thighs if it wasn't pulled back in a braid. There were two dark blue streaks in her hair, one on each side of her head, and two more in her bangs over each eye. Her bangs came down far enough where the tips barely brushed over the top of her eyes and also framed a rather pretty face. What seemed to be most startling about this girl was her eyes though. They were a very dark shade of blue with silver flecks in them, resembling the night sky almost.

Her clothes consisted of a pair of black stretch flare pants with dark blue lacings in little 'x's going all the way up the sides and some dark blue tread accents around the pockets and such and a dark blue leather belt. Her dark green shirt stopped about halfway down her stomach and was skin tight. The straps came together in the back and it came up rather high in the front. The back was open enough to show two angel wing tattoos in a silver-white color with dark green and blue accents/highlights. There was a black band of cloth tired around her upper left arm with the ends hanging down about 6 inches along the back-inner part of her arm. On the band an image of a silver star over a gold sun was stitched so it faced out. There was also a gold star locket hanging around her neck with a silver Chinese dragon design etched into the front.

For a minuet the three hunters just seemed to stare at the girl. From the unusual color of her hair and eyes and the way she easily lifted what were obviously heavy crates full of supplies and such; it was obvious this girl was a civilian reploid. She looked to be about a year older than Axl physically which probrobly put her looking to be around 17. X and Zero looked to be about 18 or 19 while Axl looked 16. But since she was a reploid, her technical age was probrobly no where near that. Also, judging by her height relative to the truck she looked to be about 5'8"; same height as Axl but about 2 inches shorter than X and a couple more shorter than Zero.

The girl leaned against the back of the truck as the three stared, trying not to laugh. "Well," she asked.

X seemed to be the first one to snap out of the mini trance. He shock his head a little to get his senses back in order before smiling and saying, "Yes actually. You see, we're Maverick Hunters sent here on a mission and since we we're probrobly going to be staying for a while we figured we'd look around before checking into the inn."

"Really," the girl commented while raising an eyebrow as she looked the three over. She pushed away from the truck so she was no longer leaning against it and moved to the last couple of crates she had to load. "Well once I'm done loading this truck up I can show you around if you'd like umm…"

X blinked when he heard her paused and realized he hadn't told her their names. "Oh. My name is Megaman X," he said while motioning to himself before motioning towards the blonde, "That's Zero and that's-"

"I'm Axl," the red head cheerfully shouted, earning a small glare from X for interrupting him.

The girl let out another laugh as she placed the last crate in the back of the truck. Axl's enthusiasm was amusing. "My name's Katana," she said as she turned to face them once again, "Though most people just call me Kai." (A/N: If you didn't see this coming I was better at hiding it than I thought. That, and my foreshadowing sucked -.)

"It's a pleasure to meet you," X said.

"Likewise," Katana replied before motioning for them to follow her as she headed inside the general store.


	3. Chapter 2: Rouge Hunter

_A/N: I'm sorry! College and work got really busy recently and I also ended up with writer's block. So I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to get a new chapter out._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman, Capcom does. mutters Lucky bastards.**_

Chapter Two: Rouge Hunter

"It's all loaded up, Alex-san," Katana called as she entered the general store. A small bell over the door rung with her arrival and the arrival of those behind her.

A human well into his fifties smiled. His frame was huge and he was obviously still in good health despite his age though it did seem like he was slowing down a little. He reached up with one large hand and gently ruffled the girl's hair when she got close enough; much to her dismay and protest. "Thanks Kai-chan," he said with a small laugh at her scowl.

"I told you not to call me that."

"But Kai-chan is such a cute name," An orange haired woman behind the counter replied. She was a slightly plump about the same age as the man. Her graying hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the back of her neck. She was the owner of the store and the inn across the street.

"Miyu-san," The female reploid sighed. She'd basically given up on fighting with them about the nickname they had given her. She didn't like the –chan honorific. It was too… well girly. That, and it made her feel like a little kid instead of a teenager. She knew their teasing was playful but it was still annoying at times.

"Well then since she's done loading up I'd best be off," Alex said before heading past the four reploids and out the door. Moments later his truck could be heard starting up and driving off.

After the man was gone Miyu finally seemed to notice that someone had followed the girl into the store. She leaned against the counter as she peeked around Kai. "Oh, hello there," she said to the three Maverick Hunters. She waited as the three new comers introduced themselves. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh," X answered, a little caught off guard by the sudden question.

"I believe they need a couple of rooms," Kai answered for them. She titled her head to the side a little at the confused looks the three gave her. "Miyu-san owns the inn as well as this store," she explained. "Unless you weren't planning on staying a while?"

X shook his head. "No, we are," he said. He regained his composure and turned to the woman behind the counter. "And Katana-san is correct. We do need a couple of rooms to stay in if you have any available."

"Oh course we do," The human replied. "We don't get many visitors here so there's always plenty of room. Defiantly enough for each of you to have your own room. I even have a couple of recharge and repair capsules if you have need of them." Reploids could recharge and repair minor damage in the capsules. But usually, many choose to recover energy used during the day by sleeping. Their energy cores needed very little recharging and only needed to go into a capsule after a major drain or every few months just for a good recharge. X, Zero, and Axl had that maintenance recharge once a month at the hunter base recently so they shouldn't need another any time soon. Still, the capsules would be nice to have around in case something major happened.

"That's good to hear," Zero said. He didn't mind bunking with either one or both of his teammates but a room to himself was nice too.

X nodded while Axl fidgeted. His mind was bored already with the conversation so he'd starting glancing around. He seemed to go still when X shot him a look out of the corner of his eye.

Kai could barely hold back a smile in response to the silent exchange. Honestly, if she was in Axl's position she'd probably be fidgeting too. She watched as X paid for the rooms and got three keys from Miyu.

The human woman let out a small gasp just as she was putting the money away. Four curious gazes turned her way as she looked towards a door that leads to a back area. "Oh no I forgot again," Miyu said to herself.

"Forgot what," Axl asked.

Miyu turned her eyes back to the four. "I forget to give Alex-san the scrap metal again." She looked towards Kai. "That's the third time this month. Can you bring it to him?"

"Scrap metal?"

"Alex-san's a metal smith," the female reploid answered while looking at Zero since he was the one that voiced the question. "Miyu-san collects any scrap metal that comes her way and hands it over to him. It's nice because he recycles it instead of having to pay so much for new materials." She turned her gaze back to the woman before asking, "How many boxes did you get this time?"

"Four."

Kai sighed. She could carry two easily enough. It'd mean she'd have to make two trips. Alex's smithy was on the other end of town. It wasn't far but it would take a half an hour or so to get it all there by herself.

"We can help," Axl volunteered from out of the blue. His outburst got him looks from both Zero and X but the two nodded when Kai and Miyu looked at them. They would help.

"It would give Katana-san a chance to show us around," X said.

"Thank you very much."

- - - - -

Ten minuets later the four were making their way across town on foot. Each one of them carried a box full of scrap metal though the three Hunters had insisted on taking the heavier ones. Katana had protested at first but eventually gave up. It was obvious they were going to be stubborn about it and she really didn't feel like arguing over something so stupid. Instead, she used the lighter load to free up her arm every couple of minuets to point out specific buildings of interest.

The town of Korrin had a small population and was very rural. The major businesses were the inn and the general store. Most of the town consisted of houses and a small forest temple. There were a few small businesses like a vehicle repair shop, clothing stores, and restaurants. All of those businesses were located in the center of town except for maybe one or two. Alex's metal shop was on the outskirts of the town. The town was spread out but walking across town only took about 10-15 minuets for a reploid like Katana.

"So who pulled the prank of dyeing your hair," Kai asked X as they continued along the road.

X stumbled and nearly dropped the box he was carrying. He blushed slightly after he recovered. How did she know about that?

"I can see your roots," the girl explained with a small laugh.

"Oh," X said. He cast a small glare at Axl as the other reploid whistled innocently. The blue bomber's glare snapped to Zero when he thought he heard him snicker.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who had done it. Though it didn't surprise her all that much. Axl looked like the misjevious type.

"It's not permanent," the teenage reploid cried in his defense. "You need to lighten up X."

Said reploid just scowled at Axl even more. Kai held back a small smirk as she watched the exchange. The relationship the three had was very interesting. She was content to just walk in silence while watching the three interact.

"X, give the kid a break," Zero sighed. "You chewed him out enough for it already back at HQ."

X muttered something under his breath but released Axl from his glare. He turned his attention back ahead of them and where they were going.

About five minuets later the small group reached their destination. A medium sized one-story stone building loomed before them. Smoke curled out of a large chimney. A sign hung over the front of the building where the actual shop was. Around the side was a large set of doors that opened into the working space. Metal working tools hung all over the walls and lay scattered about on works tables and near anvils. A large fire burned in a special pit for heating metals. It looked exactly like a smithy from long ago when people were forced to make metal crafts by hand. A couple of unfinished pieces lay on some of the work tables. Most of the pieces were types of armor for reploids though there were a couple of decorative pieces and weapons.

"This is it," the female reploid announced while leading them towards the open side doors. "Alex-san," she called as they entered, "Special delivery."

"Huh," The smith uttered before looking up from his work. He blinked in surprise upon seeing the group of four so soon. He then noticed the boxes they carried and immediately guessed why they were there. "Oh. Thank you," he said before motioning where they could put the boxes of scrap metal down.

After setting down his burden Axl immediately moved around to look at everything. Both X and Zero also looked intrigued by what they saw. Not many people bothered with hand crafting metal with today's technology.

"Wow," the teenage Hunter breathed. "Did you really make all these things?"

"Most of them," Alex answered. He glanced towards an unfinished sword Zero was looking closely at. The no-datchi blade was very finely crafted. The blade shone silver against the black etched design of an ornate dragon. The guard was a gold four pointed star. Blue leather wrapped tightly around the handle with two strands hanging down near the bottom about six inches while there was another gold colored diamond shape at the end. He smirked as Zero leaned a little closer to look at the image etched near where the base of the blade met the guard. It was a silver star over a gold sun within a black circle. "Actually," Alex spoke up, catching the three hunters' attention. "Kai-chan made that one," he finished while nodding towards the blade Zero was looking at.

"You did," Axl asked while immediately looking at the girl. Her cheeks took on a small hint of red and she shrugged it off like it was no big deal. "It looks really cool."

"Thanks," Kai said softly, not really sure how to reply. No one outside of the few people in the village had complemented her much on anything. She was used to their teasing compliments and easily brushed them off. She couldn't do that with the honest sincerity and admiration in Axl's voice. Her eyes went wide when Zero reached out to touch the edge of the blade. "Be careful," she cried while reaching out to stop him.

The red hunter jerked slightly in surprise from Kai's sudden shout. He winced and pulled his hand back when his hand got sliced open. All three hunters blinked and stared at a small amount of blood began to seep from the cut.

Kai grabbed a small bit of cloth nearby and ripped off a strip before taking hold of Zero's hand. She bandaged the cut on his palm while he was still confused.

"How," X asked while looking over at Alex. Normal metal weapons weren't strong enough to penetrate the synthetic skin of reploids.

The metal smith sighed. "I've been experimenting with mixing the metal from reploid armors into the steel and other metals used to create weapons. It took me nearly ten years but I finally got the recipe right with Kai-chan's help," he explained. "It's not effective as an energy weapon or beam saber but that sword is able to pierce reploid armor."

Zero turned his gaze from his hand to Kai. She tied off the makeshift bandage and let go of his hand before looking up. She met his gaze for a moment before looking away. "Energy weapons can be really heavy and dangerous for humans to use," she added, "Even some civilian reploids find it hard to operate those weapons."

"Not to mention the fact that mavericks let their guard down when they see that sword," Alex pointed out. "They think it's harmless. The last one didn't even know what hit him."

"Last one," X asked while casting a glance towards the female reploid when she stiffened slightly.

Kai looked down towards the floor for a moment before squaring her shoulders and looking directly at the three maverick hunters. "Last time I was here a maverick attacked the village. I stopped him," she said. There was no defiance or challenge in her voice, only the tone of someone stating a fact. Technically as a civilian reploid, she shouldn't have any battle protocols. A civilian reploid attacking and fighting was a sign that they had gone maverick. However, it was not always a definite sigh and it depended on the reploid's programming.

"Kai-chan not only made that sword but she also uses it to protect herself when she travels."

"But you're a civilian reploid," Zero stated. X frowned. Axl just looked extremely curious.

The female reploid nodded. "Yes I am. However, I am a martial artist and have learned to fight that way."

"Where did you come from Katana-san," X asked.

Kai gaze took on a very faint hint of sadness in response to his question. After a moment of silence she opened her mouth to answer only to be stopped when a wolf's howl sounded outside.

"What the-," Alex yelped when an explosion went off nearby that caused the earth to shake.

Instantly the three maverick hunters summoned their armors and raced out into the street.

"Alex-san get away from here," Katana ordered while running after the three. She grabbed the handle of the no-datchi as she passed it and continued out into the street. She skidded to a stop and stared wide-eyed at the massive maverick emerging from the dust and smoke kicked up by the blast.

- - - - -

"HAULT MAVERICK!"

The large reploid paused slightly and looked towards the one whom had shouted at him. One of his massive arms was missing and there was a small hole in his chest sparked every few seconds. His frame marked him as a renegade logging reploid. His armor was beaten, cut, and scorched along with the rest of him. The massive ax that replaced his hand was chipped. He also had a shoulder mounted cannon that was an obvious addition. Enraged, glowing red eyes turned and narrowed in on the four reploids standing in the street. "Maverick Hunters," it spat with malice. Suddenly it stiffened as it's gaze locked onto dark blue eyes with silver flecks. It's anger sky rocketed and it's cannon began to charge as it locked into place. "YOU!"

Kai took a step back when the maverick roared after focusing on her.

Zero glanced behind him, finally noticing that the female reploid had followed the three of them. "Katana get out of here!" This Maverick seemed to be stronger than your normal lackey. There was no way she'd be able to him on. She'd only be in the way.

The girl hesitated slightly before turning and beginning to run.

The maverick roared again and charged forward. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY!"

"He's fast," Axl yelped as he dove out of the way before he got plowed over. He immediately turned and fired his pistols at the maverick's leg.

X and Zero moved in to strike but were forced back when the enemy fired his cannon.

"Katana look out," X shouted in warning to the fleeing reploid.

Kai glanced out her shoulder and cried out before diving to the ground. The cannon shot slammed into the first floor of a nearby house. The structure collapsed on top of the girl before she could scramble to her feet and get away.

"KATANA-SAN!"

A grey blur leapt from the trees nearby and latched onto the maverick. It roared and immediately stumbled back while trying to dislodge the creature. He roared in pain as the beast's claws sliced deep into it's cannon, disabling the weapon, before leaping free.

The maverick's roars had brought the attention of the three hunters back to the fight. They would have to wait to see if the female reploid was alright.

"Is that-"

"-a wolf," X asked when the grey creature landed in front of the three hunters.

Sure enough, a larger than normal artic wolf let out a deep growl as it crouched low to the ground. It's fur was light grey with some darker grey and white spots. One such spot was a dark grey crescent moon on it's forehead. A couple of it's claws were the silver of metal, hinting that this animal was not completely natural. Once it was clear it had the maverick's attention the wolf took off into the woods. The maverick let out an enraged shout before barreling after it; making the three hunters give chase.


End file.
